So This Is Love
by xEliza
Summary: Syaoran is always there to be a kind friend, but few get past that formaility. Sakura is lovesick for a man that seems out of her grasp. Will she be able to get to Syaoran? SxS


Hey sorry if the first chapter is a bit boring, I just wanted to get all the info out first.

Italics thoughts

There he was. Syaoran Li, with his normal group of fellow classmates surrounding him. High school girls searched his eyes with their own love struck ones, while the senior guys pressed him for details of his latest sports victory. Not only was he a general heartthrob, but he was also class valedictorian, soccer star and heir to the great Li Corporation. (A/N: I wish there were guys that were like this..)

Sakura sighed and ran her hair through her long, thick auburn hair as she watched him give each student his full attention and granted them all with his warm smile. That smile. That smile that any sane girl would begin wobbling their knees at and melt in a puddle right at the spot. She just couldn't figure him out. How could one man make people so happy with just a single look? How is it that he never seemed to feel any other emotion than contentedness?

"Sakuraaaaa. Sakurraaaa. Sa-ku-ra!"

Sakura blinked and turned to face her best friend Tomoyo grinning mischievously at her. She and Tomoyo had known each other since the start of elementary school. She was certainly one to look at, with her curious lavender eyes and dark, wavy hair that shone in the light. Her mother Sonomi was a famous fashion designer, and there were definite signs that she would follow in her footsteps.

"I wonder what has your attention so early in the morning?" She followed her gaze to the amber-eyed boy ahead. "Ah… Prince Syaoran is it? You guys would make such a cute couple!!"

Sakura blushed until her cheeks burned a bright red. "Tomoyo! That's not true. You know how I feel about Yukito."

Tomoyo's expression changed into a serious one. "Sakura… have you told him yet?"

Sakura turned the other way and shook her head.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo admonished, clucking her tongue disapprovingly. "What are you going to do if some college girl snatches him up? You _do_ realize that he's in college, right? You have to show him that you're more than just his best friend's little sister. You have to take action!"

Sakura let Tomoyo get carried away with her speech – she was rambling on about something to do with her "slender, long legs" and "killer body" and was screeching something like "carpe diem" – as she rested her head in her hand. Yukito had always been around her ever since she was little. Starting from the 4th grade she had developed a child's crush, which then grew into full-blown high school love. She couldn't help but love the way he helped her with her homework just at a single frustrated sigh without even being asked. She loved the way he made her hot chocolate and cookies when she was up late studying. She loved the way she was so warm and joyful whenever he was around.

Sakura's gaze rested once again at Syaoran, who was now helping Yamazaki with his homework. Yamazaki's normally squinty eyes disappeared in concentration, and he scratched his head through his messy black hair. (A/N: This is usually how I look during geometry class )

It was so different when she was with Syaoran. She never knew _what_ to feel when he was around. He always gave her the same smile and kind words he gave everyone else, which strangely enough, gave her an unsettling feeling. What could he really be thinking under that mask of his? Butterflies always flew wildly in her stomach whenever she talked to him, but she merely dismissed it as uncertainty.

"Ahahahaha! I get it now!" Yamazaki drew up from his desk and walked over two girls in the corner of the classroom, and pulled on a brunette pigtail.

"Who in the – YAMAZAKI!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow… Chiharu be gentle."

Chiharu held a fistful of Yamazaki's hair in her hands. "What did I say about touching my hair?"

"I remember, I remember. 'My hair needs special care or else it becomes brittle and lifeless. I use egg yolk and orange juice to give it the shine and volume – owww!!"

Chiharu's veins bulged from her forehead as she pulled Yamazaki along by his ear. "Let's talk about the important lesson of telling the truth again."

Sakura laughed and shook her head. _They're so good with each other. _

She turned back to Syaoran who was chuckling at the scene.

Syaoran turned to face Sakura and amber caught on to emerald. For a second, something passed between their gaze and Sakura began to feel her stomach contract again.

Then…

Then Syaoran waved hello and broke their contact, leaving the room as the bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom. (A/N: I know, I know, you're probably wondering where the teacher was this whole time, but let's just say he/she left for a really long coffee break xD)

Sakura dropped her head into her arms and watched his retreating form. His muscles rippled under the confines of his school uniform.

"Sakura," Tomoyo nudged her gently. "We have to hurry to biology, or Sasaki Sensei won't let us off so easily as last time."

"Shit!" Sakura exclaimed, realizing that the next class's students were already filing in.

Tomoyo laughed as they raced down the hallways.

Please review


End file.
